Primera Cita
by Emily123321
Summary: Hay, Silver, Silver, Silver ¿Es tan dificil preguntarle? Si no fueras tan nervioso, ni Sonic ni Amy te estarían espiando en tu cita justo ahora.


**Hola :3, bueno, ya con el inicio de clases, uno no tiene casi nada de tiempo para hacer algo (Y eso que solo van tres días ò.ó).**

**Con el último one-shot que hice sobre Navidad, me acordé que alguien me dijo que hiciera una historia de Silvaze, y bueno, quise hacer otro one-shot, porque, curiosamente, cuando hago uno siempre es de humor, como en este caso. Y obvio que no falta, como el favorito de la mayoría de las chicas xD, el romance.**

**Un detalle extra: Nuestros queridos héroes ya son como 3 años más grande. **

**Bueno, aquí está la historia x3.**

_Primera cita :3_

En el taller de Tails, se encontraban Sonic y Amy, cada uno sentados en sillones separados, Amy leyendo un libro grande que Shadow le había prestado el verano pasado, y Sonic estaba cambiando los canales del televisor tratando de buscar algo bueno que ver.

Sonic: *_Mirando a Amy_* ¿Acaso ese libro no te aburre para nada?

Amy: *_Sin despegar su mirada del libro_* Nop.

Sonic: *_Tratando de buscar tema de conversación_* ¿Quieres que ponga la novela que mirabas?

Amy: *_Aún sin despegar su mirada del libro_* Nop.

Sonic: *_Poniéndose tenso_* ¿¡Puedes despegar tu mirada de ese libro?¡

Amy: *_Aún sin despegar su mirada del libro_* ¿Qué tiene de malo que lea este libro?

Sonic: Nada…es que ese libro no me agrada.

Amy: *_Aún sin despegar su mirada del libro_* Ya sé que te pasa. Estás molesto porque fue Shadow quién me dio este libro.

Sonic: Ò/ /ó ¡Claro que no!

Amy: *_Aún sin despegar su mirada del libro_* ¿Entonces por qué estas sonrojado?

Sonic: ¡!¡!Ni siquiera me estás viendo!¡!¡

Amy: *_Dejando de mirar el libro_* Shadow también me enseñó otras cosas… ¿O eso también te molesta? X¬¬

Sonic: ¡Y DE PASO ME MIRAS CON LA MISMA CARA QUE SHADOW!

Amy: Ah, él tenía razón *_Volviendo a leer el libro_*.

Sonic: ¿De qué?

Amy: *_Sin despegar su mirada del libro_* Que eres un tonto.

Sonic: No debiste haber pasado el verano pasado con Shadow.

Amy: *_ Aún sin despegar su mirada del libro_* Yo la pasé muy bien, es más, Shadow quiere que pase con él las vacaciones de invierno.

Sonic: Pues no creo que sea buena idea.

Amy: *_Despegando su mirada del libro_* ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando? X¬¬

Sonic: ò.ó *_Volviendo a hacer zapping_*.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Rouge entrara de golpe al taller y corriera directamente hacia Amy.

Rouge: *_Gritando eufóricamente_* ¡!¡!Amy, Amy, Amy!¡!¡ ¡!No me vas a creer de lo que me acabo de enterar¡!

Amy: *_Cerrando el libro__* _ ¿Qué te enteraste?

Sonic: ¡Si, como no! ¡Cuando te hablo siquiera dejas de ver ese estúpido libro por dos segundos, y con Rouge lo cierras completo! ò.ó

Rouge: o.o?

Amy: X¬¬

Sonic: *_Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo_* O/ /O

… **Dos segundos después :D…**

Sonic: *_Con un chichón en la cabeza_* X.x

Amy: ¿Y bien, Rouge, cuéntame?

Rouge: *_Con voz juguetona_* Me acabo de enterar de un cosita sobre Silver.

Amy: ¿Sobre Silver? ¿Qué cosa?

Rouge: Le va a pedir a Blaze que sea su novia.

Amy: ¡¿Enserio¡? ¡¿Cuándo¡?

Rouge: Hoy.

Amy: ¡¿A qué hora¡?

Rouge: Al final de su cita con ella esta noche.

Amy: ¡¿Dónde¡?

Rouge: En el parque.

…

…

…

Amy: ¿Tienes pensado espiarlos, verdad? U¬¬

Rouge: Shi x3

Amy: Rouge, eso es muy grosero.

Rouge: ¿Acaso no tienes una pizca de curiosidad de saber cómo pasará?

Amy:… Nop.

Rouge: Mirá si Silver se pone nervioso, y no puede decir nada, y no está ahí, su amiga rosada, para poder animarlo ¬W¬

Amy… *_Poniéndose nerviosa_*

Rouge: Mira si dice algo incorrecto, y su amiga, que se apellida Rose, no lo ayuda a corregir su error ¬W¬

Amy: *_Poniéndose nerviosa e imaginándoselo_* ó.òU

Rouge: Y ni imaginarse que le pase lo mismo que le pasó, la otra vez, cuando practicaba contigo, sobre cómo hablarle a las chicas hace unos años, y su amiga, que acosa con un martillo gigante, no está ahí para no ponerlo en ridículo ¬W¬ (_Con eso ya la convenzo_).

Amy: *_Alterándose al máximo_* O.O! ¡!¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!¡!

Rouge: Eso es x3. Bueno *_Yéndose a la puerta_*, Amy, te pasó a buscar a tu casa a las ocho, nos vemos, tengo que ir a molestar a cierto equidna*_Alzando vuelo_*.

Amy: *_Volviendo a leer el libro_*

Sonic: *_Recuperándose del golpe_* Como que ya te pasaste.

Amy: ¡Cállate! Me hiciste perder la página por donde iba.

Sonic: o_O

… **A las 21:47 a.m… En la placita del centro, bajo un árbol…**

Blaze: ¿Qué pasa, Silver? ¿Te ves enfermo?

Silver: *_Colorado como Knuckles xD_* Em… sí, Blaze, yo… es que… cuando nosotros…

**En los arbustos :3**

Amy: *_Con traje de espía y observándolos a través de unos binoculares_* Hay, Dios, este chico es un desastre -.-U

Sonic: *_Apareciendo al lado de ella, con traje de espía y con unos binoculares_* Ni quo lo digas.

Amy: ¡¿Qué haces aquí¡? ò.ó

Sonic: Soy tu compañero de espionaje.

Amy: ¿Y Rouge? ¬¬

Sonic: … Ni idea 9.9

…**Detrás de una roca :3…**

Rouge: *_Con una cinta en la boca y atada de manos y piernas en el suelo_* x.X

…**Con Sonikku y Ames :3…**

Sonic: ¿Cuánto le cuesta decirle a Blaze: _Blaze, te amo, quieres ser mi novia_?

Amy: Lo que te costaba a ti decírmelo a mí X¬¬

Sonic: U¬¬

**Con los tortolos :3…**

Blaze: Silver, enserio, no te veo muy bien ¿Te enfermaste con algo? *_Poniendo su mano en la frente de Silver_*

Silver: O/ / /O Si-i, Blaze, estoy bien… pero, quiero preguntarte al-go.

Blaze: ¿Qué cosa?

Silver: Bueno… es que… *_Notando a alguien atrás de un arbusto_*

Y en realidad, nuestro querido plateadito no estaba alucinando, ahí estaban Sonic y Amy, mostrándole un cartel a Silver que decía…

Cartel: "_Blaze ¿Quieres ser mi novia_"

Silver: *_Tratando de leer lo que decía_* Bla-ze… ¿Qui *_Entrecerrando los ojos_*…

**En los arbustos :3…**

Sonic: *_Quitándole el cartel a Amy y mostrándole otro que decía_*…

Cartel número dos: *_Hazte el galán… y deja de ponerte rojo!_

Amy: ò.ó

**Con los tortolitos:**

Silver, notando lo que decía el cartel, se hace el piola y pone una mano sobre el árbol y mirando coquetamente (como rouge :O) a Blaze.

Blaze: O.ó? *_Sin entender una mierda_*

Silver: Hey, Blaze ¿Qué dices si… *_Viendo como Sonic recibía un golpe por parte de Amy_* em… Digo *_Una sandía cae del cielo y le da en la cabeza_* (**WTF? O_o**)

Blaze: ¡!¡Silver!¡! 0.0lll

**En los arbustos…**

Sonic: *Con otro chichón en la cabeza* X.x

Amy: ¿Una sandía? ¡¿Por qué una sandía¡?

**(Yo: porque se me dio la reverenda gana X¬¬)**

**Con los tortolos:**

Blaze: ¡!¡Silver!¡! ¿Estás bien?

Silver: Eso creo x.X *recuperando la conciencia*

Blaze: Bueno, ya que estás mejor ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

Silver: O/ / /o em… sí! La verdad era que… *Notando algo a través de los arbustos*

**En los arbustos:**

Sonic: *Con un cartel que dice: **Bésala***

Silver: *Sin entender*

Sonic: -.-U *Comenzando a hace gestos de que la bese*

Silver: *Sin aún entender*

Sonic: *Agarrando a Amy de golpe y besándola*

Amy: O/ /o

Silver… *Aún sin entender*

Sonic: *Perdiendo la cordura* **BÉSALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ,** **NEGRO COGI%$ DE LA REBERENA CONC&% DE TU MADRE!**

Amy: O.o

**(Yo: O_o)**

**Con los tortolos:**

Silver: O/ / / /o!

Blaze: *Dándose la vuelta*

**Con Sonikku y Ames**

Antes que Blaze los viera, Sonic y Amy se escondieron, y lo raro fue que Sonic quedó arriba de Amy :3

Sonic: Bueno *Haciéndose el galán* Esto no está tan mal ¬W¬

Amy: ò.ó…

…

…

…

**¡!¡Slap!¡!**

…

…

…

**Con los tortolos:**

Silver: está bien, Blaze, te lo voy a preguntar… y sin ningún rodeo… Blaze ¿Te gustaría ser mi… novia?

…

…

…

**LOL :D**

…

…

…

**Medio segundo después o_O:**

Blaze: *Sin parar de besarlo*

Silver: O/ / / / / / /O

**Con Amy… y con un erizo hecho mierda xD**

Amy: ¿Así nomás? *viendo como ellos se besaban… mejor dicho: viendo como Blaze no lo dejaba de besar xD* Huy… se lo tenía guardado.

Sonic: *Con un chichón y la mejilla roja y el ojo negro* x.X *Recuperando la conciencia de a poco*

…

…

…

Rouge: *Apareciendo* ò.ó

Sonic:*Glup*

**Fin? :3**

**Ya sé, medio corto y muy estúpido, pero bueno, See ya x3**


End file.
